Pieces of Us
by Lady Maeror
Summary: A series of drabbles that involve the twins. Multiple themes. R&R. No Flames.
1. Silk Spiders

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Ouran or the characters. Disclaimer for whole story.

No flames, reviews appreciated.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I decided to make it a series of drabbles focusing between Hikaru and Kaoru. There will be multiple themes, but nothing exceeding the T rating.

My drabbles can range between 100-450 words, depending on how I feel.

It's titled because of Hikaru and Kaoru's 'us' and 'them' concept.

* * *

Prompt:

"_He reasoned they could have been together. It made perfect sense. In their small world, who needed outsiders?" _

* * *

**01 - Silk Spiders**

* * *

"Hikaru?"

The small grunt of sound acknowledged that his brother was listening.

"You know, you _could_ just get a maid to do that." Kaoru told him quietly, smiling.

The elder twin looked up, pausing in his work with a small frown on his face. "I know that, but I want to do this." He replied softly. He reached up and let the face cloth dab across his younger brother's face with gentle strokes. "Does that feel better?" He asked.

Kaoru sighed and nodded.

He was sick, with the flu nonetheless. Despite the doctor's orders, Hikaru had refused to leave his side and even opted to take care of him.

"You'll catch this soon." Kaoru muttered.

Hikaru shrugged. "So what?"

The younger Hitatchiin liked that answer.

He closed his eyes, slumping into the pillow and breathed as evenly as he could.

They could have been together, he reasoned. Who would've been able to tell the difference, with their act at the Host Club? Besides, it made perfect sense.

For too long they had held the world at arm's length, trapped in their small existence that included each other and no one else.

It would be all too easy, he thought, to reach up and trail a finger across his brother's chin. Would Hikaru be bothered if he kissed him?

Kaoru felt the presence of Hikaru's concerned gaze and almost smiled.

That was it, wasn't it? They _could_ have been together.

They both knew it was the easy way out.

Feelings and vulnerability scared them. Every day they opened more was a risk they took at exposing themselves and becoming hurt.

But, Kaoru reasoned, that was what made it fun, wasn't it?

* * *

**A/N:**

Erm I _really_ am not sure where this came from. And the title? That was random.

It could be taken as a Kaoru-centric drabble, with implied Hikaru/Kaoru, but then again, totally up to you.

- Mae.


	2. A Glance to the Side

**Author's Note:**

Inspired by Episode 1. Mostly random.

* * *

Prompt:

"_Don't forget how effective a glance to the side can be."_

* * *

**02 - A Glance to the Side**

* * *

Haruhi thought she told them; they couldn't simply come over whenever they felt like it.

And now she sat frustrated and annoyed on her floor, watching Kaoru as he raided her closet, clicking his tongue as he spotted some of her less appropriate clothes for his taste.

"If you don't like it, then go home." Haruhi told him, but Kaoru merely turned around and grinned impishly. "Aw comon, we're just helping you out." He told her.

"Yeah right." She scoffed and folded her arms. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to ignore them. When she opened them, she felt Hikaru's presence, who had come to sit beside her, also watching what his brother was doing.

She was sure he would be going through the clothes, if not for the small space.

"We're doing you a favour." He announced. Hearing another scoffing noise, he glanced towards her, keeping Kaoru in his peripheral vision.

She his met his gaze without hesitation, but the lack of arrogance in his eyes startled her and she found she had to look straight ahead.

"Just hurry up." She ground out through clenched teeth.

Both boys merely laughed.


	3. Aces

**Author's Note:**

Plot-bunny struck me in the shower, random but had to write it.

* * *

Prompt:

"_The twins never had a problem with their school grades. Why would they?"_

**

* * *

**

**03 – Aces**

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin had once been the top students in their classes.

'Had' was an important word. Because they still _were_ as good as they had been, until one scholarship student stole their spotlight.

The twins didn't care if they were the best, but they did try in school, despite what others thought. But unlike most people, their perspective on intelligence was set in a whole different universe.

On an individual level, Hikaru couldn't grasp foreign languages, no matter how hard he tried. Kaoru became easily confused when algebraic letters were introduced.

But together, they countered each other's flaws.

Why would they bother learning the subjects they couldn't understand when they each had someone identical to them, who knew their subject back to front?

For the Hitachiin twins, it was simply a matter of choosing clashing exams at the end of the year. They could fake being sick for tests, and helped each other at home with essays and written assignments. Hikaru would sit Kaoru's math's test without a worry, while Kaoru would do Hikaru's French oral presentation.

And nobody could tell the difference.

Hikaru and Kaoru, to everyone else, were identical from top to bottom.

Who would of thought that individually, they excelled and failed at different subjects? That they had their own pros and cons?

Until the rest of the world came to light on their deception, the twins would maintain matching grades.

And nobody would know any better.


	4. Adaption

**Author's Note:**

Kaoru-centric drabble. I think people label the twins too much and that Hikaru seems to be understated, so I wanted to offer a different perspective.

* * *

Prompt:

"_For Kaoru, he knows there's more to Hikaru than meets the eye."_

* * *

**04 - Adaption**

* * *

Kaoru knows that other's think that Hikaru is simple. They regard him as impulsive and brash, arrogant and passionate, but it's all he is.

They're wrong.

Being his twin brother, Kaoru knows there's heaps more to Hikaru than previously seen. It wasn't until he glanced back at their past struggles, their first real fight over a girl who Kaoru gave up on, just so his brother had a chance, but couldn't get her either, that he sees the changes.

Kaoru can see the changes and realises slowly, that there _was_ a greater level to Hikaru.

He may have begun being more foolish than himself with a smart mouth and small perspective on the world, but Hikaru_ learnt_ from his mistakes.

He couldn't account for himself; Kaoru didn't react the same way to situations as his brother. He would approach cautiously, weighing the consequences of his actions, so he wouldn't have to make amends.

But Hikaru was undefeatable.

When he was knocked down, he got back up. He learnt; changed, _adapted:_ just to gain something he wanted.

Kaoru witnessed it first hand – seeing his brother go to great lengths to capture Haruhi's heart.

In some ways, he wishes it had all been worth the struggle.

But Kaoru knows; no matter how much he hurt from his experience, he's gained a life lesson, learnt more about himself, and has changed for the future.

And Kaoru thinks he prefers that outcome.


End file.
